Quidditch a la Venezuelensii
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un brujo marialioncero migrado a Australia conocerá, de primera mano, el deporte mágico por excelencia, aunque sus temores sean grandes... Este relato participa en el reto de verano 2016 "Mundo Quidditch" del "Foro de las Expansiones", y es parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia" (relato número 65 en mi cuenta!)


**_Quidditch_ a la Venezuelensii**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto especial de verano 2016 "Mundo Quidditch"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Se trata de escribir en torno al quidditch. Selecciones, equipos, partidillos en el patio del colegio…"_

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

 _Sydney, Australia, sábado 9 de marzo de 1.996, 3:35 p.m. (hora local)_

—Al menos ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad, María? —preguntó Salvador a su embarazada esposa, quien terminaba de tomarse una poción calmante y reconstituyente.

—Sí, papi, gracias —sonrió la bruja, mirando a su esposo mientras se sobaba la panza de casi siete meses.

El embarazo, aunque bien controlado desde el momento en que visitaron por primera vez el hospital mágico de Sydney, mantenía a María Inmaculada en una especie de "reposo extraoficial", lo que había provocado que el negocio de ventas de "comida a domicilio", que poco a poco estaban iniciando, cayera en una incertidumbre, pues Salvador, diligente, dedicaba más la atención a su esposa que a la cocina.

Esas reflexiones le hicieron olvidar por completo el "compromiso" que había adquirido con el profesor Paul Hitchens, director de la Escuela de Magia de Australia, y quien se había dedicado, desde principios del año anterior a instruir a la pareja en los fundamentos de la "Magia Clásica Europea", lo que le abriría las puertas al mundo mágico australiano. Por eso se sorprendieron cuando sonó el timbre del apartamento.

—¡Ah, carajo! ¿Quién será a esta hora? —En el momento que Salvador abrió la puerta, lo recordó—. _¡Profesor Hitchens! ¡De verdad se me olvidó!_

— _Ya veo. Tranquilos_ —sonrió el profesor, mientras Salvador se apresuraba a cederle el paso al interior del apartamento, y María Inmaculada hacía el esfuerzo de levantarse—. _¡No, María! ¡No te preocupes!_

— _¡No, profesor! ¿Qué es? —_ interrumpió María Inmaculada, mientras se acercaba a la cocina—, _¿No va a tomar café?_

Hitchens no pudo evitar sonreír por la insistencia de la bruja de obsequiarle una taza de una muy aromática infusión de café venezolano, que los Hernández recibían regularmente desde su tierra natal.

— _¿Preparado, Salvador? —_ El venezolano no respondió, aunque el profesor supo que el cerebro del brujo trabajaba en sopesar las opciones. Su rostro lo delataba—: _Si no deseas ir, no hay problemas, la salud de María es primero; puede ser otro día._

— _¡No, profe, por mí está bien!_ —expresó la joven, quien se dirigió después a su esposo, en español—, Anda, amor, yo voy a estar bien.

—¿Segura, María Inmaculada? —respondió Salvador, aún en español—, Según me dice el profe, puede ser para largo, quizás no termine hoy mismo, que se extienda hasta mañana o incluso hasta el lunes…

—¡No seas exagerado! —gesticuló María, haciendo sonreír al profesor Hitchens, quien seguía divertido la conversación— ¡Capaz, apenas lleguen y no se han sentado cuando haya terminado! _¿Verdad, profesor?_

— _Bueno, María_ —intervino el aludido—, _es cierto que puede extenderse, pero puede pasar también eso que dices, que no tarden más de diez o quince minutos en resolverlo._

—¿Vistes? Anda, anda tranquilo que yo voy a estar bien, me voy a acostar a ver televisión y seguro que cuando regresen yo esté o viendo las noticias, o el canal de cocina, o durmiendo; sabes cómo esta barriga me ha puesto de dormilona.

Salvador suspiró ruidosamente. No le gustaba dejar a su querida María Inmaculada en ese estado, tanto de embarazo como de salud, y sin saber realmente cuánto tiempo les llevaría _eso_. Pero la mirada decidida de la bruja no dejaba lugar a dudas. La conocía muy bien, más de dos años de casados y cinco años de estudios universitarios juntos le daban la capacidad de entender cuando María Inmaculada Bordones de Hernández tenía la razón. Volvió a suspirar y miró al profesor Hitchens, quien sólo sonrió y extendió las manos en el clásico gesto de "A mí no me pregunten", lo que hizo que se rascara la nuca:

— _¡Qué demonios, profesor! ¡Imposible ganarle una!_

— _No es ganarme, Salvador_ —respondió María Inmaculada, esta vez en inglés—: _¿No confías en mí?_

— _¡Claro que confío en ti! ¡Y me preocupo por los dos también!_

— _Está bien que se preocupe_ —intervino, por fin, el profesor Hitchens—, _Si no lo hiciera sí sería preocupante. ¿Está dicho? ¿Nos vamos?_

— _Sí, profesor, deme unos minutos. Me voy a cambiar de ropa._

Y dicho esto, Salvador se alejó hacia la habitación principal (y realmente la única de ese pequeño apartamento). Mientras esperaban, el profesor Hitchens le explicaba a María Inmaculada:

— _Entiendo como Salvador te protege, así estuve yo con mi esposa Yuzuki, cuando estaba embarazada de nuestro hijo mayor, Hachiro. Nunca deseaba dejarla sola…_

El silencio llenó la estancia. María Inmaculada se dio cuenta que esa referencia a su esposa e hijo mayor había agitado fibras muy sensibles en Paul Hitchens, el hombre. Su mirada fija en la ya vacía taza de café delataba el dolor y desazón. La bruja, notando ese sentimiento, acercó su mano al brazo del profesor, y posándola sobre él, le dijo.

— _Disculpe si dije algo que lo incomodara._

— _No te preocupes, María —_ expresó el profesor, suspirando y sonriendo _—. Ya son casi cinco años que él cruzó el velo, y aun me duele como el primer día. Creo que pronto regresaré a Tokio, allá está mi esposa, nuera y nieto, además de mis otros hijos; y aunque puedo viajar siempre que quiera mediante trasladores, no es lo mismo visitarlos por horas o días que quedarme y convivir con ellos._

— _Claro, lo entiendo… Ya quisiera que mi mamá estuviera acá conmigo. Ah, ahí viene Salvador._

— _¡Listo! ¿Qué tal me veo?_ —Salvador se giró, "modelando" su chaqueta del Magallanes—. _No sé si es lo que se acostumbra usar, al menos es lo que me pondría para ir al beisbol._

— _Creo que estás bien, Salvador. Vamos, se nos hace tarde._

—Bueno, amor —Salvador, acercándose a María Inmaculada, le dio un sonoro beso en la frente y otro en los labios mientras le acariciaba la panza—, ¿me esperas? ¿No vas a parir antes que llegue?

—Salvador, ¿por qué carajos no terminas de irte? —preguntó la bruja, riendo— Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, es capaz que lleguen y ya se haya terminado… ¡Vayan, vayan! —y agitando las manos, insistió _—, ¡Vayan, vayan, pues!_

Ambos hombres se rieron, y al salir del apartamento, Salvador volvió a ensombrecer su semblante.

— _Me preocupa que María no está totalmente bien_ —exteriorizó sus temores—, _por muy confiada que esté; no está muy fuerte…_

— _Tranquilo, Salvador, vas a ver que estará bien, y lo vas a disfrutar._

— _Eso espero, que lo pueda disfrutar…_

— _Pues, apuremos el paso, debemos estar en media hora en el stadium, y el camino es largo. La idea es llegar antes que comience, ¿no?_

Apenas llegaron al lugar, el profesor Hitchens fue saludado por los magos que verificaban que los asistentes cumplieran con las normas de seguridad; presentó a Salvador como "un buen amigo que anda conmigo", de forma que lo hicieron pasar diligentemente, y subieron un buen tramo de escalera hasta llegar a una especie de palco privado.

— _Bueno —_ comentó cuando entraron al palco, amoblado muy sobria, pero cómodamente, y dispuesto para unas diez personas _—, algunos de los privilegios de ser quien soy. Este palco está asignado al director de la Escuela de Magia y es raro cuando vengo. Antes venía más seguido, con mi hijo Hachiro…_

— _Entiendo —_ Salvador notó, a su vez, la tristeza en la voz del profesor Hitchens _—. Pero bueno, parece que vinimos a disfrutar, ¿no? —_ Cuando miró al exterior, es decir al campo de juego, Salvador Hernández vio por primera vez en su vida lo que de alguna manera Paul Hitchens había tratado de explicarle una y muchas veces.

— _Esto es quidditch —_ el profesor le ratificó a Salvador lo que estaba viendo. Justo en ese momento iniciaba el juego de semifinal de la Copa Australiana de Quidditch, entre los _**Thundelarra Thunderers**_ _y los_ _ **Tasmanian Demons;**_ quienes salieran triunfadores disputarían la copa contra el ganador de la otra semifinal, entre los _**Canberra Stormers**_ _y los_ _ **Woollongong Warriors,**_ que se jugaba simultáneamente en la capital política de Australia, por lo que todos los fanáticos al deporte esperaban que los grandes rivales se enfrentaran para definir el campeón del torneo.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de , y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _". Luego de su publicación en el reto, pasará a ser parte del long-fic "Desde Venezuela hasta Australia"._

 ** _Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!_** Aquí vengo a la carga, a ver si me ajusto a las condiciones del reto... Mas que ver el juego de _quidditch_ quise explorar esos preparativos, quizás verlo desde el punto de vista de un preocupado Salvador... Espero que sea de su completo agrado!


End file.
